disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Disney Consumer Products
thumb|250pxDisney Consumer Products (DCP) é uma subsidiária da The Walt Disney Company, que se envolve em merchandising da marca Disney e propriedades da Disney. Background As origens da DCP remontam a 1929, quando Walt Disney licenciou a imagem de Mickey Mouse para uso em um quadro infantil. Em 16 de dezembro do mesmo ano, a Walt Disney Productions formou a divisão Walt Disney Enterprises (WDE) para tratar de merchandising. A produção do boneco Mickey Mouse foi feita por Charlotte Clark em janeiro de 1930. A divisão WDE também contratou George Borgfeldt & Company de Nova York como um agente de licenciamento para fazer brinquedos de Mickey e Minnie. Borgfeldt & Company por sua vez, começou a trabalhar no desenvolvimento de outros produtos, a concessão da primeira licença para Walkburger, Tanner e Empresa de St. Gall, na Suíça, para lenços de Mickey e Minnie. Naquele verão de 1930, a Disney expandiu WDE para a Inglaterra, a concessão de um licença para William Banks Levy para as mercadorias dos personagens Mickey e Minnie Mouse. Em 1932, a Disney fechou um contrato de merchandising com Herman Kay Kamen para representação exclusiva. No início, a WDE começou a mostrar resultados. A empresa de merchandising fez o filme Silly Symphony, Os Três Porquinhos (1933), primeiro longa de animação da empresa. Em 1934, o licenciamento da Disney se expandiu para projetores de manivelas de brinquedo, diamantes cravejados no formato de Mickey Mouse, caramelo de Mickey Mouse na Inglaterra e um brinquedo comboio de corda, enquanto uma patente é recebida para o relógio de Mickey Mouse de Ingersoll-Waterbury Clock Company. No entanto, mais empresas licenciaram a imagem de Mickey Mouse. General Foods fez isso durante um ano e fez 1,5 milhões dólares em caixa de cereal da marca Toasties. Mickey foi o primeiro personagem licenciado em um produto desse tipo. Os choques com outras empresas não foram inevitáveis, apesar de tudo. A Disney entrou com uma ação em 31 de julho contra o United Biscuit Company of America, Sawyer Biscuit Company, e a Chicago Carton pelo uso não autorizado de personagens da Disney para biscoitos animais que durou quatro meses e terminou em favor da Disney. A Disney assinou em 19 de julho de 1938 com Courvoisier Galleries, tornando ela a representante de marketing para arte original da Disney. Em dezembro, a Walt Disney Enterprises foi renomeada Walt Disney Productions. Em outubro de 1948, a Disney e Kay Kamen prorrogam o contrato de merchandising, mas apenas para as Américas. Em 1949, a Divisão de Merchandising de Personagem é formada com a Disney. Também nesse ano em 28 de outubro, Kay Kamen, representante de licenciamento da Disney, morreu em um acidente de avião da Air France nos Açores. Após a Disney comprar os direitos do Ursinho Pooh para fazer um curta-metragem de animação em 1966, a empresa admitiu a um amplo acordo de licenciamento com a Sears, Roebuck & Co. Em 1979, a Intergovernmental Philatelic Corporation of New York foi licenciada pela Walt Disney Productions para fazer da Disney selos de personagens para vários países. História A Disney Consumer Products foi constituída com o Estado da Califórnia, em 1986. A primeira Disney Store foi aberta em Glendale, Califórnia, em 28 de março de 1987. Em 12 de outubro, a Disney concordou com um contrato de licenciamento com a Mattel para a linha de brinquedos pré-escolar infantil de Personagens Disney. DCP comprou a Childcraft Education Corp., fabricante de móveis para crianças e equipamentos, lojas de varejo e vendas por catálogo, de Grolier Inc. em abril de 1988. Em Abril de 1990, a 50ª loja foi inaugurada em Montclair, Califórnia, juntamente com o primeiro restaurante de fast food, Mickey Kitchen. Em 11 de novembro de 1991, a Mattel e Disney estendeu o acordo de 1987, acrescentando Pinóquio, Bambi, Dumbo, It's a Small World, e a Autopia para a linha de brinquedos. Em março de 1992, Disney Store fechou as duas Mickey Kitchen como os restaurantes não estavam vendendo bem, mesmo quando bem recebida pelos clientes como a empresa queria se concentrar em expansão no exterior. Em 1994, DCP encerrou um acordo de licenciamento exclusivo com Sears para o Ursinho Pooh. Três linhas de produtos diferentes foram criados para Pooh: Disney Pooh, com base no urso na versão desenho da Disney de camisa vermelha; 100 Acre Collection, uma linha mais sofisticada para lojas de departamento e a linha clássica do Pooh baseada nas ilustrações originais dos livros de Ernest H. Shephard. O acordo promocional de dez anos da Disney e McDonald começou em 1 de janeiro de 1997. Em maio de 1997, a Vermont Teddy Bear Co. entrou com uma ação contra a violação de direitos autorais da Disney sobre "Pooh-Grams" ser semelhante a marca e logotipo "Bear-Gram". Além disso, Disney Enterprises, Inc. vendeu a subsidiária operacional da DCP, Childcraft Education Corp. para a U.S. Office Products Co. Em 1998, Pooh e Mickey Mouse venderam respectivamente 316,000 mil dólares e 114.000 mil dólares até novembro daquele ano em brinquedos recém-licenciados. Ao substituir Sears com 100 licenciados, incluindo Mattel, Hallmark, Timex, Tupperware e Real Dalton, DCP aumentou a linhas de produtos Pooh de 390 milhões dólares para US $ 3,3 bilhões. Em dezembro de 1999, Andrew P. Mooney se tornou o chefe da DCP. Ele criou a franquia Disney Princesa, em janeiro de 2000. Ele também desenvolveu a linha de moda Disney Couture, móveis com assinatura de Walt Disney, uma linha de vestidos de noiva inspiradas nas princesas, e linhas baseadas nos filmes da Pixar, Toy Story e Carros. A Disney abriu um contrato de licenciamento com a Motorola para telefones sem fio e rádios bidirecionais de celulares em agosto de 2002. Consumer Products também começou a expandir licenciamento na categoria de alimentos na década de 2000. DCP concordaram em um acordo de licenciamento com a Kellogg Company para a linha de cereais da Disney para um lançado em fevereiro de 2002—Kellogg's Disney Mickey's Magix, Kellogg's Disney Hunny Bs, e Kellogg's Disney/Pixar Buzz Blasts. Em maio de 2003, DCP e Wells' Dairy lançou uma linha de produtos lácteos com a marca Disney com uma variedade de novos sorvetes, novidades e produtos de iogurte congelado. Em maio de 2005, DCP licenciou Kroger para a Old Yeller para vender comida de cachorro. As lojas japonesas foram vendidas a Oriental Land Company, em 2002, enquanto a maioria das lojas norte-americanas foram vendidas e licenciadas, em novembro de 2004 para a The Children's Place. Em 2005, DCP começou a trabalhar com várias lojas de varejo da Índia para estabelecer Corners da Disney dentro dos estabelecimentos para vender produtos licenciados. Também nesse ano, Mooney formou a franquia Disney Fadas lançada no outono com o livro Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg. No início de 2000, DisneyToon se juntou a DCP como seu parceiro interno de vídeo da Disney no conglomerado no desenvolvimento das novas franquias da Disney. Enquanto DCP olhou para outras franquias potenciais, DTS olhou para os Sete Anões para uma franquia masculina para contrabalançar as Fadas em 2005. Com o sucesso da Disney Princesa e da Disney Fadas apenas em curso em 2006, Consumer Products começou a olhar para as próximas possíveis franquias com a Disney Bunnies já selecionada. DCP concluiu em maio um acordo de licenciamento de produtos de consumo para Indochina, incluindo Vietnã, Camboja e Laos, com EMHI de East Media Holdings Inc. Licensing Inc. Em 26 de setembro, a marca Disney Jeans foi lançada na Índia sob licença para vestuários Indus, que planeja abrir 30 lojas da Disney Jean até o final de 2007. Em outubro, DCP Índia franqueou para a Ravi Jaipuria Corporation os direitos por cinco anos para criar 150 lojas da marca Disney Artist com produtos como cartões, papelaria, artes, artesanato e produtos na Índia, Nepal , Sri Lanka, Bangladesh e Maldivas. Em janeiro de 2007 duas novas franquias foram lançadas pela DCP, a Bunnies e Disney Dragonkind. Em 2008, a Disney comprou de volta a Disney Store da The Children's Place. Em 5 de junho de 2008, a Disney Interactive Studios é transferida para fora dq DCP para a Disney Interactive Media Group. John Lasseter da Pixar se tornou um consultor criativo para DCP em 2009, após auxiliar em produtos de Carros. A franquia Disney Princesa gerou mais de US $ 4 bilhões em vendas no varejo em todo o mundo. A sequela de Carros foi aprovada para uma estréia em 2011, apesar de o original ser criticado pelos críticos e uma das mais baixas bilheterias da Pixar, seus produtos licenciados têm feito bem. Mooney deixou a presidência da DCP em setembro de 2011. Com Robert Chapek sendo nomeado como presidente da DCP, DCP expandiu sua responsabilidade para incluir todos os varejos, distribuição e licenciamento para a Marvel, Pixar e jogos de vídeo game. Swampy o jacaré de Where's My Water? foi o primeiro personagem original da Disney Interactive Media Group para obter o tratamento de merchandising até 2012. Em 2012, a Disney foi a maior licenciadora do mundo e número 1 na categoria de entretenimento de acordo com a Associação Internacional dos Comerciantes da Indrustia de Licenciamento por mais um ano com um 80% de mercadorias em venda e 39,5 bilhões de dólares. Categoria:Empresa da Disney Categoria:Produtos